Generally, interactive systems commonly locate a user or a user-operated sensor using light. For example, some video game systems may utilize an infrared light sensor to locate a controller that emits infrared light signals. Alternative video game systems may utilize a camera to capture images (based on received light), processing these images to locate a user or a user operated controller (where the controller emits a light of a certain color (or wavelength) that facilitates locating the user operated controller). However, these light-based interactive systems are often expensive given the processing resources required to adequately locate a user or a user-operated sensor. Moreover, these light-based interactive systems often require a clear line of site between the camera or other light-sensing device and the user or user-operated sensor that may prohibit (often due to impractically large space requirements) more than two users from interacting with the light-based interactive system.